Every thing you never wanted
by GhostBird
Summary: Sakura gets feeling For Naruto. After training Naruto and Sakura go and get ramen. But what happens when Naruto thinks she still likes Sauske and asks Hinata out. What will Sakura do to get Naruto back. Mostly Sakura P.O.V. Slight fluff NaruXSaku, NaruXHi
1. Chapter 1

Everything you never wanted

This is so cool I'm actually writing a story for Naruto It's my first one but I really like the whole plot so I just had to right a story about it. Well here it is.

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Chapter 1: Finding a scroll

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's P.O.V

Beep…Beep…Beep

SLAM!

"Uhhhh" Naruto moaned in despair. He lay still in bed not wanting to get up. He worked so hard on training yesterday he was completely soar. But he knew he had to get up for training today just like he did every day. But sometimes he wondered why he even bothered Kakashi was always so late.

Naruto reached over to turn on his lamp. When he felt nothing was there. His eyes were still resisting to open so he reached further. Still nothing, so he leaned over and reached as far as he could. Suddenly he realized his entire weight had shifted of his bed. And in an instant he fell off his bed and braced himself for impact. But when he hit the floor he landed right on his headband. Naruto's back instantly felt a sharp pain like it had just broke. "Ahhh" Naruto moaned rolling around on the ground.

_I hate these kind's of morning's _Naruto thought to himself. Naruto leaned up his back still hurting from his fall. Naruto pushed himself up into a standing position. And he walked over to his closet wagging his way over like a zombie. Naruto Quickly put on his day close and headed to the kitchen for some mouth watering ramen. When the thought of ramen passed his mind he for got all about his back pain's. So Naruto opened the pantry to have to choose between pork ramen, been pork ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen or oriental ramen. He chose the been pork ramen. And now he had a three minute wait.

Normal P.O.V.

An hour later at practice Naruto was crouched in a tree. Sakura was laying down in some grass. And Sauska was slumped ageist a tree pulling off that I'm to good for everybody look. Still it was a very silent morning. Except for a mosquito that Naruto had sworn he had killed three times already. Suddenly Naruto saw Kakashi strolling down the path taking his sweet sweet time with it.

"Hello my friend's" Kakashi grinned. "Today my life was put on hold". "LAIR" Naruto screamed. Your excuses are getting lamer by the day Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged. "Any way today we will use location tactic's to find a scroll". "That wont be to hard" Sakura remarked. "Sure" Kakashi grinned "but there are two catches". Great a catch Sakura thought. "First the first one who complains will have a handicap you'll probably regret". _Hmph _Sauska _thought you'll probably get paired with Naruto_. "And finally" Kakashi grinned. "The scroll is hidden in a twelve mile diameter".

But Kakashi Sakura complained. "That could take us all day and that has nothing to do with location tactic's". "Right and right" Kakashi smirked. "But you just broke my first rule Sakura no complaining". "So as punishment you will…" _Hmmm_ Kakashi thought. _I could make her foot disappear with my jutsu. Or I could make her blind in one eye for the training day. Oh wait I've got it_ Kakashi thought. "Anyway Sakura for your punishment you will be" Kakashi grinned. "Paired with Naruto".

_Hmph knew it_ Sauska thought. Naruto and Sakura both blushed. Naruto was thrilled there were only two girls here really liked Sakura and Hinata. Sakura was also thrilled. Lately she realized she was getting effection's for the blonde. And even thought she didn't like to admit it love. "So when your ready" Kakashi grinned "go". Naruto and Sakura sprinted off into the forest while Sauska simply walked another direction. And Kakashi started to read his noel.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Naruto and Sakura quickly got tiered. And soon found a rock they could rest at. Narrator sighed "The second I get home I'm getting a big bowl of pork ramen". "Agreed" Sakura replied. Then Sakura wondered_ why does Naruto like ramen so much. Its always pork ramen, beef ramen, or chicken ramen with him he's totally obsessed. Maybe he likes catfish ya catfish_ I love catfish sooo much._ Wait I bet he's never even heard of catfish. But iv'e never seen him eat anything but ramen before. What is it with him and ramen. I mean_…-Sakura?

"What" she jumped. "What happened you just kinda blanked out" questioned Naruto. "um I was" Sakura stuttered. "You were" Naruto continued. "Just thinking about… wh-where the scroll might be Sakura tried. "And" Naruto shot back. I have no idea Sakura replied. "Okay I thought it might be down by the stream you want to go check Sakura" Naruto said confidently. "Just one minute Naruto I need a little more rest". "Com'on" Naruto yelled grabbing Sakura by the wrist pulling her toward the stream. Both Naruto and Sakura's cheeks went red. The closer they got to the stream the wetter the ground got. Now the water was taller than the grass so they knew they getting near the stream. Plus the ground got slippery because of the water. And soon it felt like they were running on ice but Naruto kept up the pace. Just as a rugged rock came in his path that he couldn't see.

Wham!

Naruto's foot fell victim to the rock causing him to let go of Sakura and start sliding. Naruto looked forward to see the stream. He thought he would slide right into it so he closed his eyes. He stoped… nothing. He opened his eyes to see he had stopped a few inch's of the stream. Naruto let out a sigh relief. Until he was struck from behind.

Wham!

He turned around to see that Sakura slid as well and must of hit him. Then a loud splash Sakura was now on top of naruto in the river. "I'm sorry" Sakura said embarrassed out of her mind. She put her hands on the bottom of the stream pushing up. But when she tried to get up up hands slipped on the mud and fell right back this time safely avoiding Naruto. She wished she could disappear . "Yah" Naruto yelled jumping up with excitement. "What" she said lifting her head from the mud. "The scroll" he yelled pointing to a tan scroll tied to a tree. Naruto sprinted over and grabbed the tan scroll from the tree turning around to give Sakura a big grin. She smiled back. Sakura ran over to Naruto still soaked. "Now Com'on lets go to Kakashi I really need some ramen" Naruto complained. "Me to" agreed Sakura who had missed breakfast because she was almost late for practice. "Well if you want Sakura you could come to get some ramen with me at the ramen shop" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura noticed Naruto's face was light red. Sure she said with a sweet voice

End of Chapter 1

Well there it is. Was it to fluffy. Was it to short. Please tell me if it was good ok or bad I need reviews to build off the base of the first chapter.


	2. The Ramen Shop

Okay the first chapter is over and now its time for the second. Which will be longer than the first but not by much. Still I have plenty of time on my hand's so I can update allot. Anyway this chapter will set the whole story in place so I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: The Ramen Shop

Naruto and Sakura walked back on the hard ground until they found a clearing. Where they saw Kakashi nose deep in his novel. "Hey we found the scroll" Naruto yelled running over to Kakashi. He looked up from his novel "already" Kakashi looked in surprise. "Yup" Naruto said now grinning. Naruto held out the scroll Kakashhi looked at it deeply. "You may go" Kakashi said turning his attention back down at the novel. "Alright" Naruto yelled "ramen here I come" he said breaking into glee. "Wait a minute" Sakura complained to Kakashi. "How will Sauska know we found the scroll and come back."

_Great_ Naruto thought. _Why dose she worry so much about Sauska. I mean the second finish that's what she thinks about even though we have a… kind of date. She still worries about that jerk. _Naruto kicked some dirt high into the air.

"I don't know he'll figure it out" Kakashi finished. "Alright than" Sakura replied. Well than come on Naruto lets go Sakura said. The thought of the date with Naruto quickly made her forget about there lost teammate.

Well she would complain just like she would if she lost any other teammate. But still she liked Naruto more than anyone one in the world and there's no way she'd let anything tear them apart. Not even if a thousand miles came between them she'd never let go. And neither would Naruto or at least she hoped.

Both Naruto and Sakura were still wet from the stream incident. But they would have pleanty of time to dry off because the Ramen shop was on the other side ofKohona. They started walking to the Ramen shop when Sakura sighed. "I hope Sauska is alright". Naruto clenched his fist annoyed at the comment. "Naruto" Sakura said worried. "You haven't said a word since we left is something wrong". "Nothing's wrong" he lied in a weak voice. Naruto tried not to think about negative. So he tried to think positive things.

_Im on my first date with Sakura _He thought

_She keeps talking about Sauska. STOP only positive things_ he kept thinking.

_We completed are first mission as a team._

_She probably still likes Sauska_

"Ugg" Naruto silently moaned. Clenching his fist together even harder. Taking bigger steps trying to lose frustration. "That's it Naruto what's wrong" Sakura complained. "Nothing" Naruto lied again. "Naruto I know your lying so what's up"

Silence

Naruto started to feel upset _she really wants to help me. Maybe she dose care_. His spirits lifted a little. Naruto sighed "Sakura its well do…

WHAM

Naruto looked up he had just rammed into a wall. "Oww" he sighed putting a hand on his head. "Naruto are you o…" "I'm fine Sakura" Naruto interrupted. He saw the ramen shop across the street. "Let's just go get some ramen" he said in a weak voice. So they walked across the street and entered the ramen shop. Sakura looked around the whole place was practically deserted. Except for on boy in the corner. Sakura leaned over to see who it was. "Sauska she yelled running over to him"? Naruto looked away

_The second we get here she runs over to that jerk Sauska. Why did see ever bother coming out on a date with me if she still likes him. Was she trying to make Sauska jealous_. Naruto clenched his fist so hard he thought he would crush his own fingers. That's it Naruto thought I wonder why I even bothered he thought angrily. I give up Naruto continued thinking at least I still have Hinata She's not a jerk like Sakura. So he got up from his seat and left the shop.

Meanwhile with Sakura

"Sauska why are you here your supposed to be out looking for the scroll" Sakura said frustrated. "Never tried" Sauska replied. "What" Sakura screamed! "I came here immediately after I left". She put her hand to her face in frustration. "Why" Sakura complained? "Well" Sauska continued "you found the scroll there's no need to be looking for it is there". "But you wer"…Sakura complained. "But nothing you found the scroll the mission is over I can be were ever I want" Sauska said quickly. "Uhhh" Sakura moaned walking back to the counter. But when she looked up Naruto was gone. She turned around to see Naruto walking down the side walk.

Naruto kicked a pebble as hard as he could and it went flying down the street. Naruto needed something to keep his mind off Sakura. Naruto heard footsteps so he looked up. Himata was coming his way. Than Naruto thought _what if I could just ask her out like I did Sakura. It wasn't as hard as he originally thought it would be to ask a girl on a date._

"Hey Hinata" Naruto yelled. She looked up in surprise "yes" she replied quickly. _Naruto wants to talk to me. _Naruto ran over to Hinata. _Naruto's coming this way what do I do… just be cool yah cool._ "Hey Hinata" Naruto replied cheerfully. _Easy breathes_ Hinata thought _easy breathes. _"Hey" she replied. "So Hinata do you have any plans tonight. _He's asking me out oh how do I say yes. Just say yes… no_ Hinata thought _Naruto means more to me than some yes Maybe a kiss. _"Well Hinata do you" Naruto Questioned. "No why" she replied fully knowing what was happening. _Easy breathes_ she thought hard. "Well you see theres this new park on east kohana and I was wondering if you would like to come with me you know as a…" "Date" Hinata interrupted. "Yah" Naruto said surprised.

Sakura was still watching from the shop wondering what was going on. So she got closer to get in ear shot. "I'd love to" Hinata replied. _What's that supposed to mean _Sakura thought quickly. "Alright than" Naruto smiled "tonight at eleven_". They have a date but we were just on one _Sakura thought… _did I do something_. "Wait Naruto" Hinata said slowly. Naruto turned around to see Hinata moving in for in kiss. At first Naruto was startled but than he decided to except the kiss. The kiss cut through Sakura like a knife.

_What happened_ Sakura thought _what went wrong. First he stops talking to me, next on our date he ditches, and now he gets another date and she gives him a kiss. I should feel angery I should be mad. But I don't I feel upset I feel love-struck. The fact is I need Naruto but now he's with someone else but… I need him_. Sakura rubbed her eyes not willing to believe what she had just seen.

_Cant breath Hinata thought need air… but theres no way I'm breaking this kiss._ Than nothing. "Hinata" he looked down. She'd fainted. _Well I just cant leave her on the street_ Naruto thought. So he picked her up and put her in his arm's. It was than Sakura opened her eyes again. She looked in astonishment. Why would Naruto do something like that he'd been crazy about me for three years and now that all stops and all the sudden likes Hinata. Sakura closed her eyes expecting to wake up at any time. It didn't happen.

So Naruto brought Hinata to her house. And left Sakura at the ramen shop. She Shut her eyes even tighter forcing a tear out. She dint bother whipping it off. She just stood there taking every thing that had just happened. More tears. Than Sakura sprinted off leaving the ramen shop behind she rather be any where in the world but there.

End of Chapter

I hope you liked it because the second chapter is finished and its time to start writing the third which will have a lot more drama and a possible cliff hanger I haven't decided. Any way still I like reviews to help me with my story so if you have any comments + or – it's always welcome. So keep an eye out for chapter three!


End file.
